


Collisions

by crownedscribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Purple Prose, idk guys this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedscribe/pseuds/crownedscribe
Summary: Steve never learnt how to fall.So he crashes instead.





	Collisions

Steve crashes. 

He crashes into the trash cans in the alley, he crashes into the shop after the serum, he crashes into tanks and walls and guns. 

He crashes into the ice. 

Silence. 

Echoes of I love you playing over in his mind, echoes he never hears. 

Silence. 

And then not. 

And then radios and light and wrongwrongwrong nurse. 

Steve crashes. 

He crashes through the walls and put the doors and straight into the future. 

——

No more silence. 

Only noise and noise and noise. 

Only a Peggy who forgets him over and over, and a man in an eye-patch who doesn't know what to say. 

Just noise. And people. 

—— 

He wonders what they're avenging. What he's avenging. 

Steve cares, of course he does. He still stands up to bullies and smiles at babies, but. 

There are no more nazis. There is no more war. 

He wants to go home. 

He was either going to die, or go home. 

Home left him before he left the war. 

They make him fight still. 

He does. 

—— 

It takes all the pride Steve has in him to not yell, I was wrong! when Stark hurls himself into the sky. 

For the first time, Steve doesn't crash. 

Tony crashes. 

Steve realises, with a painful stab in his chest, that that's what Tony does. Tony crashes. 

—— 

Tony Stark is infuriating and every single thing Steve cannot, will not, stand for, and yet. And yet he makes Banner smile, he has inside jokes with Natasha, he even makes Thor feel welcome. 

He makes Steve feel welcome. 

Steve says yes to the tower, because he hates the noise, but he hates the silence more. 

He misses people. People who don't want him to fight. 

Banner, at least, doesn't want him to fight. Neither does Stark. 

He shows him oh-so-gently how to use the fancy machines. JARVIS shows him and teaches him and tells him about what he's missed. Steve never once feels stupid. 

Steve feels welcomed. 

Tony — and when did he become Tony? — is always laughing, always joking, always has a spark in his eye. 

Even when he's shaking and afraid, he's smiling. 

Tony Stark is the bravest man Steve Rogers has ever met. 

Just like that, Steve crashes. 

——

Steve never learnt how to fall. 

So he crashes instead. 

He crashes in love with Tony Stark. 

——

Tony tells him, one night, “Isn't it funny, you and I?”

Steve raises an eyebrow. His heart races. He barely resists the urge to make sure the ring is still in his pocket. 

Tony smiles. “The futurist and the man out of time.”

Steve looks down and grins. “We both crash.”

Tony hums thoughtfully. “Crashing right through all the walls, you and I.”

—— 

(Tony pulls out a ring before him. They laugh themselves silly. 

Steve can't imagine a universe where he doesn't love him. 

He can't imagine a world where they hurt each other.)


End file.
